This invention relates to the means used in the manufacturing of airtight packaging in general, and more specifically it relates to a method for the manufacturing of an airtight package which is not only recyclable but also biodegradable.
Sachets are widely used in order to pack all kinds of consumer products. Said sachets are a tube-shaped waterproof bag, closed by cross stitching in both its ends.
This kind of packaging, although it is low-cost, poses a series of problems and drawbacks. It may be easily punctured or damaged; stacking is extremely difficult due to its shape; it can not stand on its base, and this, in turn, makes handling difficult.
Similarly, multilayer-packaging is also widely used. Multilayer-packaging consists of a cardboard piece (a) lined by layers made of either aluminium or plastic, or other materials.
Contrary to the former, this kind of packaging, can hold all sorts of products, keeping them in excellent conditions and at relatively low cost.
Moreover, in the case of consumer foods, this kind of packaging is resistant enough, easy to open and easy to use when serving (as the folded lugs in its top wall have a funnel-like shape when open). Furthermore, the material it is made of guarantees an airtight closing; it is not polluting, and neither the nutritional properties of the foods packed in them nor the taste thereof will ever be affected.
On the other hand, another advantage of this kind of packaging, is that it is prismatic and rectangular, which not only remarkably enables the handling thereof but also allows it to stand safely on its flat base, and makes stacking easier even if storage space is limited or small.
However, the above mentioned multilayer packaging poses a serious drawback, which in the light of the current ecological trends and guidelines towards preservation, should be taken into account.
In fact, as this packaging consists of aluminium sheets and plastic layers, once it is used it can not be recycled, and most important of all, it is not biodegradable.
The aforesaid means that, although this kind of packaging has contributed significantly, it is a real polluting factor, specially due to the fact that, as it is used for mass consumption products, it becomes a part of the huge mass of pollutants which contaminate the soils, the environment, and is impossible to dispose of.
The invention that this description relates to has solved all these drawbacks in a very easy and ingenious way, since this package embodies all the advantages of the others, but apart from that is not polluting, it is both recyclable and biodegradable.
Because of this, it is reasonable to predict how successful this invention will turn out to be, irrespective of the category or use it may have, as it can be used for the packaging of any kind of solid products, granules or dusts etc.